A Catered Affair (musical)
A Catered Affair is a stage musical based on the teleplay and motion picture of the same name. Cast *Harvey Fierstein - Uncle Winston *Faith Prince - Aggie Hurley *Leslie Kritzer - Jane Hurley *Tom Wopat - Tom Hurley *Matt Cavenaugh - Ralph Halloran *Philip Hoffman - Mr. Halloran/Sam *Heather MacRae - Dolores/Caterer *Lori Wilner - Mrs. Halloran/Pasha *Kristine Zbornik - Myra/Dress Saleswoman Plot In the Bronx in 1953, young lovers Jane Hurley and Ralph Halloran decide to get married. Meanwhile Jane's father, Tom, who owns a third-share in a taxi, agrees with one of his partners, Sam, that they will buy out the share of the third driver, Pasternak. Jane and Ralph, along with Tom and Sam, happily exclaim the virtues of partnership. Timing is inauspicious, since the bride's brother has just been killed in the Korean War. The couple does not want a large, expensive wedding, and Tom needs the money to buy out Pasternak. As Jane's mother Aggie announces that the upcoming wedding will be held quickly and quietly in City Hall, the neighborhood women react. Dinner with Ralph's wealthier family leads Aggie to decide to give the couple a huge formal affair, committing her and Tom's life's savings and bereavement check to an elaborate wedding with an extensive guest list and a lavish catered reception. Aggie feels guilty about having neglected Jane and sees an opportunity to plan the white wedding that she herself never had. The bride's gay Uncle Winston, initially hurt and furious at having been left off the original guest list, becomes a support for Aggie. Jane is initially beguiled by the attention, and happily picks out a wedding dress. But soon relationships are strained to the breaking point under the pressure of costly bridesmaids' dresses, cake layers and each detail. Aggie confesses to Jane that she and Tom were married because she was pregnant, and because her father bought Tom his share in the taxi. Finally Jane and Ralph decide to call off the elaborate wedding and party and marry quietly as they had planned. The quiet and unemotional Tom finally expresses his love and caring for Aggie, and Tom and Aggie come closer together. As they get ready for the small wedding ceremony, Aggie secretly makes arrangements for Tom to buy his share of the taxi, which arrives in time for him to drive her to their daughter's wedding. Uncle Winston has the last word: "You paid your money, took the ride, but missed the view." Musical numbers *"Partners" — Tom Hurley, Sam, Ralph Halloran and Jane Hurley *"Ralph and Me" — Jane Hurley *"Married" — Aggie *"Women Chatter" — Myra, Pasha and Dolores *"No Fuss" — Aggie *"Your Children's Happiness" — Mr. Halloran and Mrs. Halloran *"Immediate Family" — Uncle Winston *"Our Only Daughter" — Aggie *"Women Chatter 2" — Dolores, Pasha and Uncle Winston *"One White Dress" — Jane Hurley and Aggie *"Vision" — Aggie *"Don't Ever Stop Saying "I Love You"" — Jane Hurley and Ralph Halloran *"I Stayed" — Tom Hurley *"Married" (Reprise) — Aggie *"Coney Island" — Uncle Winston *"Don't Ever Stop Saying "I Love You"" (Reprise) — Ralph Halloran, Jane Hurley and Tom Hurley *"Coney Island" (Reprise) — Uncle Winston and Company Category:Stage musicals